The Day That Starscream Died
by Wavelength
Summary: Filksong of American Pie, heavy on the influence of my role-playing group, please see Amy Cyrway's fanfiction for more detail


The Day That Starscream Died  
  
Or, G1 Fan's Lament  
  
Filked by Wavelength  
  
From Don McLean's 'American Pie'  
  
Author's Note: This filk is heavy on Oracle of Cybertron references. I can't help it, I've been corrupted into believing that Artemis/Pantera is Starscream's true love.  
  
  
  
(verse 1)  
  
A long, long time ago…  
  
I can still remember  
  
How that Seeker used to make me smile  
  
And I knew that if he had the chance  
  
That he could make those robots prance  
  
And maybe then they'd heed him for a while  
  
But then Transformers made me shiver  
  
With every line the 'bots delivered  
  
Chaos on the border  
  
Death 'round every corner  
  
I can't remember if I cried  
  
When I saw his sad and charred demise  
  
But I lost something deep inside  
  
The day, that Starscream died  
  
So…  
  
(refrain)  
  
Bye, bye, Mr. Optimus Prime  
  
Talk to my Chevy when I'm lonely  
  
But she's no minispy  
  
The old Transfans drink Coronas and sigh,  
  
Sayin' Starscream's spark will never die  
  
Screamer's spark will never die  
  
(Verse 2)  
  
Did you live on Cybertron?  
  
And do you skydance with wingtips on?  
  
If the feeling moves you to?  
  
Do you fly dogfights in the dark?  
  
Can Primus save your mortal spark?  
  
And can you take me soaring on a lark?  
  
Well, I know that cat's in love with him  
  
'Cause I saw them dancin' in the gym  
  
They both had nothing to lose  
  
Man, they had to shake the blues  
  
Now she was a ornery old GTO  
  
With a nightwatch paintjob and brakes so slow  
  
But we knew that girl'd have to let go  
  
The day, that Starscream died  
  
We started singin'  
  
(refrain)  
  
Now for ten years we've been on our own  
  
And still no one sits on his throne  
  
But that's not how it used to be  
  
Now the 'dactyl whines to Inferno's Queen  
  
On a note he borrowed from Starscream  
  
And a cause that came from you and me  
  
Oh and while the jet was burning down  
  
The madman crushed his jewel'd crown  
  
The 'Cons they were concerned  
  
No leader had returned  
  
Unicron's brief rule was sere and stark  
  
The Seeker's in Memorial Park  
  
And Dirge sings death knells in the dark  
  
Today, 'cause Starscream died  
  
We'll be singin'  
  
(refrain)  
  
(verse 4)  
  
X is killing Maxi's in Omicron  
  
To show that he's Starscream's immortal son  
  
But the fake spark died and fell  
  
Oh, I suppose you can ne'er tell  
  
Mainframe tried for a forward pass  
  
With the fandom on the sidelines in a mass  
  
Now the names all smell like sweet perfume  
  
While the scripters changed the tune  
  
We all got up to dance  
  
Oh, but we never got the chance  
  
'Cause when the true tales tried to take the field  
  
The new writers refused to yield  
  
Do you recall how they concealed  
  
The day that Starscream died?  
  
We started singin'  
  
(refrain)  
  
(verse 5)  
  
Oh, and there we were all in one place  
  
A forlorn band that's lost its place  
  
With nowhere left to dream again  
  
Takara be nimble, Sunbow be quick  
  
Newsgroups are gathering thousands of hits  
  
'Cause each other are the fanchild's only friends  
  
And as I watched him on the screen  
  
All I could do was sit and scream  
  
And though I knew it well  
  
Couldn't break that scripting spell  
  
And as the credits climbed into the stars  
  
To end all our beloved wars  
  
I saw Unicron laugh with delight  
  
The day, that Starscream died  
  
He was singin'  
  
(refrain)  
  
(verse 6)  
  
I met a wasp with Seeker soul  
  
And though I begged it not to go  
  
His borrowed spark popped out and flew away  
  
I went down to the comic store  
  
Where I'd found the stories years before  
  
But the man there said no robots, no way  
  
And in the streets the children screamed  
  
Collectors cried and the writers schemed  
  
But not a word was spoken  
  
The best toys all were broken  
  
And the four 'bots I admire most  
  
Took a trip, and now they're toast  
  
In the last ship for the coast  
  
The day, that Starscream died  
  
And they were singin'  
  
(refrain)  
  
(refrain) 


End file.
